1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a damper device for a hydraulic control valve, comprising: a valve body in which a spool driven by an output force of a linear solenoid unit is fitted; a damper oil chamber to which one end surface of a spool is faced, the damper oil chamber being disposed in the valve body; an oil reservoir chamber which is adjacent to the damper oil chamber with a partition wall therebetween, the oil reservoir chamber being disposed in the valve body; and an orifice provided in the partition wall to allow an upper portion of the damper oil chamber to communicate with the oil reservoir chamber; the oil reservoir chamber being constructed by closing an opening of a recessed portion formed on an undersurface of the valve body with a top surface of the support member for supporting the valve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a damper device for a hydraulic control valve is already known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-130513.
In the conventional damper device for the hydraulic control valve, the orifice, which is provided in the partition wall between the damper oil chamber and the oil reservoir chamber, is worked by a drill which penetrates through the outer wall of the oil reservoir chamber. Therefore, it is necessary to close a castoff hole remained in the outer wall of the oil reservoir chamber, with a closing plug after the orifice is worked. That is, a troublesome post-treatment is required after working the orifice.